Old Friends New Feelings
by Shantel Lukasik
Summary: Two girls join the team, but what is their connection to Kurama and Hiei? HieixOC KuramaxOC
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own YYH or any of its characters.

---

-Flashback from Hiei's POV: At age 14, 8th grade with friend Kalia-

"I didn't mean to," Hiei pleaded," I'd never try and kill you. I didn't know about your wolf form. Kalia, come back."

He watched as Kalia ran away, tears leaking from her eyes.

"Wait! I'm sorry..."

-End Flashback: Age 17, 3 years after-

-"That was the last time I saw her."- Hiei thought -"Why am I even thinking about her?"-

"Hiei?" Kurama asked," Hiei?"

"WHAT?!" Hiei yelled.

"Sorry, Hiei, Koenma wants to see us, so lets go," Kurama said.

"Hn, fine," Hiei said, following the gang to Koenma's office.

When they got there, Koenma was in his teenage form and seemed serious. When he saw the guys, he had two girls follow him over. The taller one was slightly shorter than Kurama with white hair that went down to the middle of her back and dark green eyes. The shorter on had shoulder length black hair with white highlights and sapphire blue eyes. Her hair was tied up. The girls were obviously sisters, even with the drastic differents in their appearances.

Kurama and Hiei suddenly had a feeling of familiar presences.

"These two will be joining the team," Koenma said," This is K-"

"We can introduce ourselves," the shorter one said," I'm Karena and my sister is Nera."

Hiei felt he knew that voice, but he didn't know anyone named Karena.

"Okay, anyways," Koenma continued," Hiei, you will show Karena around and Kurama, you will show Nera around. I've done this by personality so you should get along well."

"Hn," Hiei and Karena said, then they turned to glare at each other.

Karena turned away first, to Hiei's surprise. Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Botan left.

"I'll show you your room first, okay?" Kurama said to Nera, sweetly.

"Sure," she answered.

They left, leaving Karena and Hiei alone.

"Hn, follow me," Hiei said.

He showed her to her room. It was all pink.

"Ugh," Karena said.

With a snap of her fingers the color scheme was changed to black.

"Thats better," Karena said, smiling for the first time.

Hiei blushed.

"What?" Karena asked, turning to him.

He didn't answer.

["What?" said a voice in Hiei's head.

Hiei looked shocked for a second then he had his emotionless expression back.

["You have a nice smile." he said.

Karena blushed, but turned away. Hiei smirked.

"Not as tough as you act are you, baka ona," Hiei said.

"Neither are you, oni," Karena said," Forbidden ones aren't all bad."

"You're forbidden?" Hiei asked.

"Lets just say, you've probably heard my story before," she said.

Hiei looked at her confused.

"Goodnight, Hiei," Karena said," We'll continue the tour tomorrow."

With that, she shoved him out the door.

That night was he sat his windowsill, he couldn't get Karena off his mind. He started to hear singing. The voice was nice. When he looked next door, he saw Karena at her balcony, singing. He jumped quietly onto her balcony. When she finished she stared out at the forest.

"You have a nice voice," Hiei said," It seems familiar."

"It should," Karena said," I mean...thanks, but we've never met before."

"Is there something you're not telling me?" Hiei asked.

"You'll find out soon enough," Karena sighed.

Hiei went and sat next to her. He put his hand on her cheek and made her face him.

"How will I find out?" Hiei asked her.

"Well, you could find out yourself, I'd tell you, or someone else will tell you," Karena replied.

"Alright, tomorrow we have a mission, so get some rest," Hiei said, taking her hand and helping her up.

"I'll see you tomorrow," he said and went back to his room.


	2. Chapter 2

-At Nera's Room Earlier that Day-

"Well, this is yours," Kurama said.

The room was red and white.

"I love it," Nera said.

"Do I know you?" Kurama asked, suddenly.

"We met 10 minutes ago," said Nera, bewildered.

"No, I mean," Kurama said," you remind me of an old friend of mine."

Nera sighed.

"Call me...Nali," she said," I"m not a good lier."

"NALI!" Kurama shouted, surprised.

"Shhh!" Nali said, covering his mouth.

"Is it really you?" Kurama asked, removing her hand slowly.

"Yes," Nali said, getting teary eyes," I missed you."

"I missed you, too," Kurama said, brushing wasy some of her tears.

He hugged her.

"Does that mean Karena is-"

"Yes, don't tell Hiei."

"I won't, we have a mission tomorrow so he'll probably find out."

"I'm gonna get some rest, okay?"

"Sure, see you tomorrow."

He kissed her cheek and left.

-Fast Forward-

Hiei got in a fight with the lead demon that was destroying part of Makai. The others finished killing the guard demons on their newly built evil palace. Hiei was throwing punches left and right. Then, Hiei was made a mistake. The demon dodged and was about to punch Hiei, when Karena pushed Hiei away and kicked the demon, so both she and the demon went tumbling. Hiei had a stunned look on his face.

"She had never done that before," he heard Nera(to him) say.

Just as Karena killed the demon, it stuck a snake venom covered dagger into Karena's side. She fell to the ground in pain. Hiei ran over and, seeing it was snake venom, he started to suck the venom out. Once it was mostly out, Hiei put a leaf that Kurama gave him on the wound. When he picked her up, his eyes widened. Her hair had come loose.

"Kalia," he whispered.

A portal showed up and Hiei went in first. He took Kalia to her room, shutting the door in the rest of the gang's faces.

"What's his problem?" Nali asked.

"He's being protective," Kurama said," He feels its his fault she is hurt and so he wants to take care of her."

"He cares about her?" Nali asked.

"Yeah," Kurama said," He loves her."

-In the Room-

Hiei got bandages and a wet cloth. He blushed as he took off her bloody t-shirt. He cleaned up her wound and put on the bandages. She was shivering. He pulled the covers ober her. (its like, 8:00 PM) She was still cold though.

"Why'd you even stop him?" he asked.

"Hi...ei?" Kalia said, faintly.

Hiei kneeled next to the bed.

"What?" Hiei asked.

"Its freezing...in here," she said, weakly.

Hiei got under the covers with her. He pulled her closer to himself and wrapped his arms around her.

"Promise me that you will still be alive tomorrow," Hiei said.

"I...promise."

"You better."

With that, she fell asleep in his arms.


	3. Chapter 3

In the morning, Kalia woke up alone and her wound healed.

"I could have sworn-" she said, but stopped," No, I'm wrong."

She closed her window and went into the bathroom, took a shower, and got dressed. She wored a black t-shirt, black baggy pants, and black tennies. She left her hair down.

When she reached the kitchen, everyone stared at her, except Nali who was pale.

"So, Kalia, right?" Yusuke said," We all need to have a talk."

"Can I eat first?" Kalia snarled, shoving Kuwabara out of her way to the fruit bowl.

She grabbed and apple and started to eat it. All eyes were still on her.

"What the heck is wrong?" she yelled, and stormed into the living room.

Everyone followed her.

A girl Kalia and Nali didn't know walked in.

"Hi, guys," they both said," Whats up?"

"Oh, Kalia and Nali," Botan said," The brown haired one is Keiko, Yusuke's girlfriend. The other is Yukina."

Kalia grinned at Yukina.

"Nice to see you again, Yukina," Nali said.

"I can't believe you're part of the team," Yukina said, running to give each girl a hug.

Hiei was watching it all with a confused look in his eyes.

"We met before," Yukina explained simply to all the confused faces.

"Okay," Yusuke interrupted," Is someone going to explain about the name thing here?"

"Sure," Nali said," My sister and I met Kurama and Hiei in Jr. High."

Everyone except for the old classmates were surprised.

"Hiei went to Jr. High?" Kuwabara asked.

"Yes, now shut up, Baka," Kalia snapped.

"Well, we each knew we were demons. Nali and I are kitsune," Kurama said," Hiei and Kalia both Ice and Fire Demons."

"I could change into a wolf," Kalia said," When on the last day of 8th grade, I changed and went for a walk. Hiei tried to kill me. It scared me to death so I ran. I never wanted to see him again."

"I didn't know it was you," Hiei said, quietly.

"I know," Kalia said," Sorry I ran away."

"Anyways," Nali pushed on," Kurama and I couldn't see each other until they felt better about the situation, so we went seperate ways for three years."

"And now here we are today," Kurama said.

"Was there anything going on between the couples?" Botan asked.

"Them," Hiei and Kalia said at the same time, pointing at Kurama and Nali, who both blushed.

"Well," Keiko said," I think we should play Truth or Dare."

Hiei tried to jump out the window, but Kalia grabbed his hands and pulled him back.

"If I play, you play," she hissed.

They glared at each other. Then they sat down. They were all sitting Yusuke, Keiko, Botan, Kuwabara, Yukina, Kurama, Nali, Kalia, and Hiei. Keiko started.

"Kurama, Truth or Dare?" Keiko asked.

"Truth," Kurama said.

"Did you ever kiss Nali?" Keiko asked.

Kalia and Hiei both smirked at him.

"Yes," Kurama said, blushing," Yusuke, Truth or Dare?"

"Dare," Yusuke said.

"You have to share a bed with Keiko tonight," Kurama said.

"Hey!" Keiko said.

-"Thats lame.-" Kalia thought.

-"I agree."-

-"Do you have to be probing my mind?"-

-"Hn, yes."-

-"GET OUT!"-

Hiei smirked.

"Hiei," Yusuke asked," Truth or Dare?"

"Dare," Hiei answered.

"I dare you," Yusuke snickered," To be handcuffed to Kalia till Wednesday." (That is two days)

Hiei's eyes flared. Yusuke gulped.

"Do you want to die?" Kalia asked Yusuke, as he tried to hide behind Keiko.

Kurama went over and whispered something to Hiei.

"Fine," Hiei said," I'll do it."

"WHAT?!" Kalia asked, as Botan got the handcuffs.

She probed Kurama's mind and found he had bribed Hiei by promising him some sweet snow.

"YOU FELL FOR SWEET SNOW?!" Kalia screamed.

Everyone jumped, even Hiei.

"Kalia, I-" Hiei said, paling.

"Shrimp is in trouble..." Kuwabara stated.

"YOU ARE SO SHALLOW!" Kalia said, running up the stairs and locking her door.

She sat on her bed staring at her knees. It wasn't the dare that made her run out of the room. Well...partly it was. It was...something else, too.

"Kalia?" Hiei asked, opening her window.

"Go away, Baka oni," Kalia said.

"Hn, I don't have to be here, Ona, but I am so tell me whats wrong," Hiei said, in a commanding voice.

Kalia slid off the bed and onto the floor crying. She didn't see Hiei's eyes soften. He went over and kneeled in front of her.

"Whats wrong?" he asked, softly.

Kalia still wouldn't tell him. Hiei sighed and probed her mind. A run through of everyone laughing and having fun downstairs was what he saw.

"You're all friends," Kalia said," I have none."

"Yes, you do," Hiei said.

"Really?," Kalia said in an "I-don't-believe-you" tone.

"1. Nali," Hiei said.

"She is my sister," Kalia said.

"Fine, the gang."

"They don't trust me and I only met them a couple days ago."

"Fine then, me."

"Then that would be only one."

"Doesn't one count for a million?"

Kalia looked into his crimson eyes. She hugged him. He tensed at first, but then hugged her back.

"Lets go downstairs," Kalia said, pulling back.

When they got downstairs and sat in their places, Botan snapped the handcuffs on them. Kalia sighed. Hiei telepathically told everyone why she had been upset.

"Kalia," Yusuke said," You know, we ARE your friends. We care about you."

"Thanks," she answered, quietly."

"Kuwabara, Truth or Dare?" Hiei asked.

"Dare," Kuwabara said.

"I dare you to wear the girls uniform to school tomorrow and spend 1 whole period in it," Hiei said.

Kuwabara was paling. Everyone else was laughing.(Hiei smirking)

"Kalia, Truth or Dare?"

"Truth."

"Did you ever have a crush on a guy? And would you ever date me?"

"Yes, I have had a crush on a guy," Kalia said," And Kuwabara, I would NEVER date you, not because you have Yukina, but because I'd rather go on a date with a penguin."

Everyone laguhed really hard (even Hiei).

Nali had to sleep with Kurama for 2 weeks. Botan had to do the same with Koenma. Yukina had to go on a date with Kuwabara. Keiko had to sit on Yusuke's lap for most of the game. After, everyone went upstairs. There was an argument to where everyone would sleep, since everyone was to sleep with someone else and Kalia and Hiei had no choice. It was decided that the girls would stay in the guys rooms.

"Looks kinda like my room," Kalia muttered.

"Hn," Hiei answered.

"Well, "Hn" to you, too," Kalia said.

Hiei smirked.

"Anyways," Kalia said," Should we use the closet to change?"

"Hn, whatever," Hiei said, going into the closet.

"Ladies first," Kalia mumbled.

"What did you say?" Hiei asked.

"Nothing," Kalia said, quickly.

Hiei gave her a disbelieveing look, but went back into the closet. Once he was done, Kalia went in. Hiei got irritated because she was trying to put on one of her shirts that ties around the neck. Fed up, Hiei pulled her out of the closet and tied it himself.

"Thanks," Kalia said, softly.

"Hn, Baka Ona."

"WHAT?!"

She punched him. He went flying into the wall. Unluckily, she did too since she was handcuffed to him. She landed on him.

"Ow," Kalia said.

"Get off me, Ona," Hiei said.

"What if I don't want to?" Kalia teased.

Hiei stared at her.

"Fine, sit here, I don't care," Hiei said.

Kalia laughed, making Hiei blush.

"Come on," Kalia said, getting up and taking Hiei's hand with her," I'm tired."

They got into bed.

"Hiei?"

"What?"

"Thanks for taking care of me yesterday."

Hiei smirked and fell asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

In the morning, they woke to voices.

"I thought they'd at least cuddle," came Yusuke's voice.

"Nothing good, we came in for nothing," Botan said.

"How did you even get in here?" Hiei asked.

The gang jumped. Kalia and Hiei were sitting up and glaring at them.

"Well, we thought, well...you know," Kuwabara said.

"Yeah, we heard your conversation," Kalia said.

Kurama could be seen inching out of the room with Nali and Yukina.

"GET OUT OF MY ROOM!" Hiei shouted.

Yusuke, Botan, and Kuwabara yelped and left. It had looked like Kuwabara had wet his pants.

"Bakas, each of them," Kalia muttered.

"I agree," Hiei said, as he lay back down and put his hands behind his head.

"Hiei," Kalia said, as her hand got pulled, making her go back down.

Hiei snickered but took his right hand away from his head.

"Can we get up now?" Kalia asked.

"I'm still tired," Hiei said, smirking.

He turned over, forgetting Kalia was attached to him, and pulled his right arm over bringing Kalia on top of him.

"Stop doing things like that," Kalia said.

"Its not my fault extra FAT is handcuffed to my arm," Hiei insulted her.

Kalia looked away with a hurt expression that Hiei saw before she turned away. He sighed at his insensitivity. He got up and put Kalia on his lap. He put his arms around her and he rested his head on her shoulder.

"You know I didn't mean that," Hiei said," I just...it just came out. I'm sorry."

"Its okay," Kalia said, looking him in the eye.

Hiei felt a new emotion in himself when he looked into her blue eyes. He knew what it was, but was surprised it was there. He noticed she felt very soft.

"Hiei," Kalia said," Hiiiieii!"

"Huh, what?" he said, snapping out of it.

"You alright?" she asked.

"Uh, yeah," Hiei said," I was wondering...how exactly did you feel about me in 8th grade that you ran away from me for three years?"

"Oh," Kalia said, blushing," I...I had a crush on you."

"Really?" Hiei said, blushing slightly," What are your feelings towards me now?"

-"Just read my mind then,"- Kalia said, telepathically.

Hiei smirked and did. He was shocked. She loved him.

"I love you, too," Hiei said.

"Are you serious?" Kalia asked, surprised.

Hiei nodded. He then leaned forward and kissed her. After awhile, they stopped.

"That was...interesting..." Kalia said.

They both burst out laughing.

The gang came storming in.

"Is he actually laughing?" Kurama asked.

"Wow," Kuwabara said.

"She must be pretty good," Yusuke said.

"Get out," Hiei growled at them.

Once they left, Kalia and Hiei got dressed and went down for breakfast.

"Hey, you two," Kuwabara said," What was so funny earlier?"

"Your face," Kalia muttered, making everyone, except Kuwabara, laugh.

"Everyone! On Friday, Koenma is holding a ball," Botan said," You all need dates."

Yusuke turned to Keiko, Kuwabara to Yukina, Kurama to Nali, and Hiei to Kalia. The girls looked at the guys.

"Sure," they all said at the same time.

The boys sighed with relief.

"Botan," Nali said," Is Koenma taking you?"

Botan reddened.

"Yes," she said.

The guys snickered.

"We have to go shopping," Botan said, cheerfully.

"No, we don't," Kalia answered.

"Come on, Kalia," Keiko said.

"Um, hello?" Kalia said, holding up her handcuffed hand along with Hiei's.

Hiei glared at the girls, as if daring them to make him go shopping with them.

"Oh, me and Nali will pick out your dress, then," Yukina said.

Kalia sighed.

"Fine," Kalia said.

So the other girls left.

Yusuke smirked.

"Lets play Truth or Dare," he said.

"I'm out," Kalia said," Make it an all guys game, I'll watch."

"Fine," Yusuke said, as they all went into the living room," Kurama, you start."

"Sure, Kuwabara," Kurama said," Truth or Dare?"

"Dare," Kuwabara said.

"Run down the stree in your underwear shouting "Hug Me"," Kurama said.

"No way," Kuwabara said.

"If you don't, you have to put an underwear on your head and do it. Then you actually have to get a girl to hug you," Kalia said.

"You'd hug me, right?"

"HELL NO!"

Kuwabara pouted, but he went and did the dare.

"Yusuke, Truth or Dare?" Kuwabara asked.

"Truth," Yusuke said.

"Who do you think the hottest girl at school is?" Kuwabara asked.

"That girl, Misha, the one who sits in the front row in Math class," Yusuke said.

"I should tell Keiko what you said," Kalia smirked.

"NO, PLEASE NO!!" Yusuke begged.

"Alright, just don't cry, sheesh," Kalia said, rolling her eyes.

"Hiei, Truth or Dare?" Yusuke asked.

"Dare," Hiei mumbled.

"I dare you to..." Yusuke whispered the rest into Hiei's ear.

Hiei's eyes grew wide.

-"I'm not a pervert like you."- he said in Yusuke's head.

-"Do it on Thursday."-

"What are you making him do?" Kalia asked, curiously.

"Nothing," Yusuke smirked evilly, as Hiei turned redder and redder but turned away so no one could see.

"Kurama," Hiei said," Truth or Dare?"

"Dare," Kurama said.

"You have to French Nali wehn she come back," Hiei snickered.

Kalia smirked.

"Like old times, eh, Kurama?"

Kurama turned redder than his hair.

At 5:00 PM, the girls came back. When Nali walked in, Kurama went straight over to her, took away her shopping bags, and did his dare. Everyone was watching.

"What the-?" Nalia said, after.

"Hiei dared him," Kuwabara said.

Nali sweatdropped and shook her head. She went and showed Kalia what she bought. She made the guys look away so they wouldn't see it till Friday. It was a tube black dress that went to the knees. It had ruffles. It also had a silk black jacket to go with it. Nalia also got her some jewelry and a pair of heels. They all watched movies till 10:00. The girls had fallen asleep on the couch. The guys carried them upstairs. Then they all went to bed.


	5. Chapter 5

The next morning, Kalia woke up in two strong arms. She looked up and saw Hiei. His hair was partly flat from sleeping. Kalia couldn't help but giggle. Hiei woke up.

"Whats so funny, Ona?" Hiei asked.

"Your hair, its kinda cute," Kalia said.

"What?" Hiei said, bewildered.

"Its kinda flat on one side, its funny," Kalia said.

"You woke me up for that?" Hiei said.

He accidently turned over and Kalia ended up on top of him. Kalia growled warningly. Hiei turned far over so that Kalia fell off the bed, bring Hiei crashing down on top of her.

"Ow, Hiei...you're crushing me," Kalia said.

"Are you calling me fat?" Hiei asked.

"No, I was calling you ugly," Kalia said.

"You're not any better looking yourself," Hiei snapped.

"So, you're saying we're both ugly?" Kalia asked.

"Heck no," he answered.

"Then can you get off me?" Kalia asked.

Hiei rolled off. He pulled Kalia up with him onto the bed. They then heard rattling at the locked door.

"Dang it, Hiei must have locked it," Botan's voice came through the door.

"You think we can unscew the hingeds so we could get in?" Kuwabara asked.

"No, Baka, not without making a racket and waking them up," Yusuke said.

"Why don't we let them be?" Nali said.

"Cause we want a picture," Botan said.

At this point, Kalia had to stifle her laughter into Hiei's chest.

"Obviously, he doesn't want us in there," Kurama said.

"So?" Botan, Yusuke, and Kuwabara said.

"I agree, if Hiei-san does not want us in there, we should leave," Yukina said.

"Anything for you my dear," Kuwabara said," But just one picture?"

Yukina sighed.

"Nice try, Yukina," Keiko said.

Yusuke tried the door one more time.

"Oh, forget it, we don't want to wake them up," Yusuke said," Lets get some more rest. Its 6:00 in the morning."

So the gang left.

"They were determined," Kalia said.

"Hn," Hiei said, emotionlessly.

Kalia kissed him on the cheek.

"Don't even bother with it, they're Bakas," Kalia said.

Hiei smirked and lay down yanking Kalia down wiht him.

"I think I'll miss dragging you along today," he said.

"You never dragged, you pulled," Kalia corrected.

"Whatever," Hiei said, putting her arms around her an pulling her towards himself.

"I love you," he whisipered.

"Same back at you," Kalia grinned.

He nuzzled her cheek.

"Get some sleep," he said.  
----  
-(For that day) Nali and Kurama's POV-

Nali had just gotten into her room when there was a knock on the door. When she opened it, she saw Kurama. She let him in.

"What's up?" she asked.

"I want to talk to you," Kurama said.

"What about?" Nali asked, sitting on the bed. Kurama sat next to Nali.

"Nali, I wanted to tell you something," Kurama said," You might not feel the same way, but, I love you."

"I love you, too," Nali said, smiling.

Kurama hugged her. She could tell he had been nervous.

"Why were you nervous?" Nali asked.

"I thought you might not feel the same way, and-" Kurama started, eyes getting somewhat teary.

"Shh," Nali said.

She kissed him. He returned it.

"Do you want to go to the movies?" Kurama asked.

"Sure," Nali said," When?"

"Get ready now and we'll spend the whole day together," Kurama said.

By 10:00, Kurama and Nali were out the door. Kurama was driving. After watching a movie they went to lunch. After lunch, they took a walk in the park. They ended up in a garden full of flowers.

"Whats your favorites?" Kurama asked.

"Roses, especially the white," Nali said.

"Same here, but I like the red," Kurama said.

"Color doesn't matter," Nali said," They are all the same."

"In some ways," Kurama said," Not all have the same amount of petals."

"And some have different parents," they said together.

"You're lucky you have a mom," Nali sighed," Kalia and I, we never really got to know our parents."

"I know," Kurama said," That is sad."

Nali seemed slightly depressed.

"Lets go back home," Nali said.

So they drove back to the house. It was 3:00.

When they got back, they gang was getting ready to play Truth or Dare. They made Nali and Kurama play. Koenma (in teenage form) had decided to play. (Botan had begged him). Keiko went first.


	6. Chapter 6

"Yusuke, Truth or Dare?" Keiko asked.

"Dare," Yusuke said.

"You have to keep Buu with you all week," Keiko said.

"Fine," Yusuke sighed," Koenma, Truth or Dare?"

"Dare," Koenma said.

"You can't have the binky for one week," Yusuke said.

"But-" Koenma started.

"Take it out right now, there is a reason," Yusuke said.

"Alright," Koenma said, relectantly," Kalia, Truth or Dare?"

"Dare," Kalia said.

"I dare you to...let Hiei move into your room for 1 week," Koenma said.

"Oh, joy," Kalia and Hiei said tonelesssly in unison.

"Botan, Truth or Dare?" Kalia asked.

"Dare," Botan said.

"Hug each guy in her," Kalia said," And the one you have a crush on gets a kiss."

"No way..." Botan said.

"DO IT!" Everyone shouted.

"Okay."

When she was done, everyone knew it was definantly Koenma she liked. They were both bright pink in the face.

"Kurama," Botan said," Truth or Dare?"

"Dare," Kurama said.

"You have to share a bed with Nali for...a month," Botan said.

"A MONTH?!" Nali and Kurama shouted.

Everyone nodded.

"Anyways," Kurama said," Hiei, Truth or Dare?"

"Hn, Dare," Hiei answered.

"I dare you to...kiss Kalia," Kurama said.

"Hn," Hiei said, but did the dare.

"Hey, Hiei," Yusuke said," Remember that dare you have to do tonight."

Hiei paled slightly, but he didn't say anything.

"Yukina, Truth or Dare?" Hiei asked.

"Truth," Yukina said.

"Do you actually like Kuwabara?" Hiei asked, tonelessly.

"Yes," Yukina said, blushing," Nali, Truth or Dare?"

"Dare," Nali said.

"You have to..." Yukina whispered the rest in Nali's ear.

"No!" Nali shouted.

"Yes," Yukina said, laughing," It was Botan's idea."

"BOTAN!" Nali yelled.

"SORRY!" Botan said, hiding behind Koenma," But do it tonight."

"Oh, crap," Nali muttered," Kuwabara, Truth or Dare?"

"Dare," Kuwabara said.

"You can't call anyone names this week," Nali said," Especially, Hiei and Yusuke."

"Alright," Kuwabara said.

They decided to watch a movie. By 8:50, they had watched 5 different movies and everyone headed up to the rooms. Nali sat on Kurama's bed, thinking about the dare she had to do in a few minutes. Kurama was in the bathroom taking a shower. Nali sighed and got up. She went into the hall trying to get away, when Yukina and Botan grabbed her and shoved her into Kurama's bathroom.

"Let me out!" Nali yelled.

"Was this the dare?" Kurama asked.

He was standing there in a towel. Nali blushed.

"I have to stay here with you for thirty minutes," Nali said, turning away.

"Hiei has to do the same dare with Kalia," Kuramam said," I find this unfair."

"That I'm locked in here?" Nali asked, rattling the doorknob.

"No," Kurama said, walking over to her," That I'm like this and you're fully clothed."

"What are you getting at?" Nali said, turning to him with narrowed eyes.

Kurama grinned and threw her a towel. It hit her in the head.

"You're kidding right?"

Kurama shook his head.

"You're serious?"

Kurama nodded, biting his thumb so he wouldn't laugh.

"Kurama!"

"I'm not joking," Kurama said, backing away from her.

"Okay, okay," Nali said," Look the other way, will you?"

Kurama turned away as she undressed.

"Okay, done," Nali said, now in a towel.

Kurama grinned and blushed.

"You're evil," Nali said.

"No, but Yoko can be..."

"Don't let him out," Nali yelped.

"I wouldn't," Kurama said with a frown," He might do something bad to you."

Nali sat on the floor and sighed.

"We have twenty five minutes left in here," Nali said," I'm going to kill Botan."

"Be happy you're not stuck with Kuwabara," Kurama laughed.

Nali shivered.

"Thats a scary thought," Nali said.

Kurama laughed harder. Nali started to laugh along. They stopped laughing when they heard voices.

"Why the hell are they laughing?" Botan asked.

"Maybe one of them said something funny?" Yukina suggested.

"How's the bathroom arrest going?" Keiko asked.

"They're laughing," Yukina said," What about the others? Whats up?"

"They took a walk," Keiko said," Hiei's doing it later."

"Oh," Botan and Yukina said.

They then left.

"I never figured they'd give you this dare," Kurama said.

"Me neither."

They didn't talk for 5 minutes.

"Twenty minutes left," Kurama updated.

Nali sighed. Kurama went and sat next to her.

"I"m not that bad, am I?" Kurama asked.

"No, I'm just tired," Nali said.

"Take a rest," Kurama suggested.

Nali narrowed her eyes at him.

"I swear I won't do anything," Kurama said, putting his hand up," I promise. Come here."

He motioned for her to sit on his lap. Nali hesitated but sat on his lap (he was kneeling). She rested her back against his chest. he wrapped his arms around her. He put his cheek against hers.

"You trust me?" Kurama asked.

"Would I love you if I didn't?" Nali said.

Kurama kissed her. Nali fell asleep 2 minutes later. After the 18 minutes were up, Kurama woke her.

"Huh?" Nali said, stupidly.

"Times up, unless you want to stay like this," Kurama said.

"No, thats okay," Nlai said.

Kurama looked kind of disappointed but hid it from Nali. After getting ready to sleep, they got into bed and slept.

----  
-Back to Kalia and Hiei's POV-

Hiei sighed. He really didn't want to do the dare. He had to do it now though. Kalia was in the bathroom. He sighed again, but walked through the door and locked it. Kalia turned around to look at him. She had only a towel wrapped around her. Hiei turned a slight shade of crimson that matched his eyes.

"This is the dare?" Kalia asked.

Hiei nodded.

"Well, you know what to do," Kalia said, throwing him a towel from the rack.

Hiei made a warning noise.

'Oh, c'mon Hiei, what do you think the others will think if you stay like that?" Kalia asked.

Hiei made a face, but he turned Kalia away.

"Hn, done," he sighed," Happy?"

"You sound like you hate me," Kalia pouted.

She walked over to him.

"What if I do?" Hiei sneered.

"They you wouldn't like this," Kalia said.

She then kissed him. Hiei grinned as she moved back.

"And you wouldn't love me," Kalia winked.

"Hn," Hiei said, but he had a slight smile on his face.

"Well, we have 20 minutes left," Kalia said.

"Why couldn't they make it ten so we'd be done.?"

"Don't ask me," Hiei said.

"Well, sorry I asked, Mr. Grumpy," Kalia muttered.

"Didn't catch that," Hiei said.

"You didn't need to," Kalia said.

"Tell me," Hiei urged.

"What will you do if I don't?" Kalia snickered.

Hiei narrowed his eyes and smirked. He advanced on her.

"H-H-Hiei," Kalia studdered," W-what are y-y-ou d-d-doing?"

Hiei's smirk widened. Kalia started to back up as Hiei advanced towards her. Soon, she was backed by the wall.

"Hiei," Kalia said," You're scaring me."

Soon, Hiei had her hands pinned against the wall on each side of her head. His body was pressed against hers.

"Hiei, what the-?"

Hiei cut her off by kissing her. He slipped his tongue into her mouth, surprising her. She yelped slightly, causing Hiei to stop.

"Will to you tell me now?" Hiei asked.

"Now," Kalia said, stubbornly," you can get off now."

Hiei grunted, but he didn't move.

"Hiei," Kalia said.

"We have 5 minutes."

"So get off."

"I don't feel like it."

Kalia rolled her eyes.

"Men..."

After 5 minutes, they both got ready to sleep.

Kalia was the first to wake up the next morning. Hiei woke up a second after her.

"I could get used to this," Hiei said.

"Used to what?" Kalia asked.

"Used to waking up every morning and having you as the first thing I see," Hiei said.

Kalia blushed.

"Shut up, you sweet talker," Kalia said.

"I'm serious," Hiei said.

"For once..."

"WHAT?!"

"JOKE!!!"

"Good."

After getting dressed and everything, they went downstairs for breakfast.

"Remember, the dance is tonight," Botan sang, coming into the kitchen.

Everyone nodded.

"Training today," Yusuki announced," We'll finally get to see how good Kalia and Nali are in fighting."

They all went down to the training field.

"Get with a parner and start sparring," Yusuke instructed.

Hiei partnered with Kalia, Kurama with Nali, and Yusuke with Kuwabara. Botan, yukina, and Keiko watched from the stands. Kuwabara was knocked out 5 minutes into the sparring with Yusuke. Yusuke went and sat with the girls in the stands.


	7. Chapter 7

-Nali and Kurama's fight-

Nali called out her "White Rose Whip", while Kurama called out his.

For ten minutes they attacked with the whips and dodged. Finally, Nali and Kurama got the whips tangled, but somehow it got wrapped around Kurama. The thorns dug into his back making a bloody mess. Nali ran over to Kurama. She helped him back inside to get him fixed up. Hiei and Kalia decided to fight tomorrow.

-Kurama and Nali's POV-

Nali led Kurama to his room. She went and got the first aid stuff.

"Get your shirt off," Nali said.

Kurama winced as he did it. Nali did it for him. She put some antibiotic on the cuts and cleaned off all the blood. She then bandaged his back.

"Is it okay if Yoko comes out?" Kurama asked.

"Sure, I'll let Leara out," Nali said.

Mist soon covered them. When it cleared, two wolf/fox demons were in the place of Nali and Kurama. They stared at each other.

"We finally meet," Yoko said.

Leara nodded.

"Well, aren't you a beautiful rose," Yoko said, getting a sly smirk on his face.

Leara backed up, but hit the wall. Yoko pinned her to the wall using his body.

"Are you scared of me?" Yoko asked.

"No," Leara said.

She has a very feminine voice or nice singing voice.

"You should," Yoko said.

"Why?" Leara asked.

Yoko ignored her question and just looked her up and down.

"You can look at my face, you know," Leara commented.

Yoko blushed slightly, but looked up. He looked her in the eye. At that moment, he thought to himself that he was looking at one of the most beautiful creatures in the Spirit World. Yoko abacked away from her.

"Oh, so now you're scared of me?" Leara snickered.

She said it in an unmean, almost friendly way.

"No," Yoko said," Um...you...do you wanna go for a walk in the woods with me?"

"Sure," she said.

They walked in silence for 10 minutes. Yoko kept sneaking glances at Leara.

"Leara-" Yoko started.

Before he could finish, 5 demons came out of the bushes and ambushed them. Yoko and Leara called out their whips. Each of them took out 2. The last rounded on Yoko. he stuck a dagger into Yokos side. Leara killed the demon quickly and went over to Yoko. She dragged him back to the palace. Luckily, the gang was at the mall. Leara cleaned him up. After he got changed out of his bloody outfit, Leara helped him to get to bed. As she went to leave, Yoko grabbed her hand.

"Stay with me? Please," Yoko asked.

"Yoko..."

"Please, Leara."

She nodded. She lay down under the covers next to Yoko. He brushed some of her hair off her face and pulled her closer to himself. They slept for an hour, then woke up.

"Leara," Yoko said," I love you."

"I love you, too," she smiled.

"We'll always be together, am I right?"

Leara nodded.

Yoko kissed er.

"Lets let them get ready for Koenma's ball," Yoko said.

Soon, Kurama and Nali were in their places.

"Feeling better?" Nali asked.

"Yes, much," Kurama smiled.

"Okay, we'd better get ready for Koenma's ball," Nali said.  
----  
That night, the girls met the guys downstairs. Nali was wearing a white dress. It went down to her knees and it also tied around the neck. She was wearing white strap heels and her hair was tied into an upsweep. She also had a diamond necklace on. Kalia had the black ruffle dress and black strap heels from the mall. She had a black pearl necklace on. She had her hair in a high ponytail. The other girls also looked nice, but not as good as Kalia and Nali. The boys were stunned by their own dates.

"You look beautiful," Kurama whispered to Nali.

Hiei couldn't say anything to Kalia. All he did was give her a quick but passionate kiss. Soon they all headed into the portal towards the ball. Once there they all split up with their dates. Kurama and Nali went straight to the dance floor. After five minutes, Kalia persuaded hiei to dance with her. He was pretty good. They danced nearby Kurama and Nali. After about an hour, Kurama took Nali for a walk in the garden, while Hiei and Kalia went into the woods.

-Hiei and Kalia's POV-

They walked around a lake they found in the forest. Kalia started to sing a song to herself softly.

"You have a great voice, like I said before," Hiei said.

Kalia blushed.

"Thank you," she said.

Suddenly, Hiei pulled Kalia tight to him. He leaned close to her ear.

"I want you more that anything," he whispered," Will you be my girlfriend?"

Kalia wrapped her arms around his neck and closed the gap between them.

"Yes," she said.

Hie smiled. He lifted her chin and kissed her. It was passionate. Soon, they were frenching. Later, they headed back to the ball.

-Nali and Kurama's POV-

"You're a great dancer," Kurama said.

"Thanks," Nali said, turning bright red.

They went and sat on a bench in the garden.

"Nali," Kurama said," Can I ask you something?"

Nali nodded.

"Do you want to be mine?" Kurama asked," I'm mean, my girlfriend. Its okay if you don't."

Kurama seemed to brace himself for a letdown.

"Of course I want to," Nali said," I always wanted to."

"I was scared to ask."

"Am I that scary?"

"No, its just-"

Nali cut him off with a kiss. Kurama returned it.

Soon, they went back to the ball. They had a lot of fun and danced all night.


End file.
